As the electronic age continues to transform technology, it has become prevalent to use electronic sensing devices to monitor the operating parameters of machinery. For example, internal combustion engines are heavily instrumented with electrical sensing circuitry to monitor engine operating parameters in order to provide information that can be used to improve fuel efficiency, power ratings, as well as, to reduce pollutants.
However, as the number of measurable operating parameters increase, the number of sensors required to measure the operating parameters increases proportionally. Unfortunately, the increased number of sensors increases electronic packaging requirements, increases engine cost, and decreases electronic circuit reliability.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.